


Reunion

by ProPinkist



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post 100+ Spoilers, stupidest title yet, theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProPinkist/pseuds/ProPinkist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yona returns from talking with Ik-soo to find Zeno acting very strangely inside his house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This one is definitely worse than the last two, I know. I feel like the shorter they are, the more rushed they feel to me. This is based on a theory I saw... although I can't remember where it was. So... credit to whoever it was who thought of this I suppose. I know that there is a 99.99% chance that this isn't true, but I still thought it was interesting and wanted to do it. Takes place sometime during Episode 24.

Yona felt much better after her conversation with Ik-soo.

She honestly hadn’t really thought about what she wanted to use the four dragons for until Zeno asked her. It had seemed like such a monumental task to simply find them all, that the thought of what to do once she _got_ them never even crossed her mind. Yoon was right though; they were definitely still too unmanned to take down the king with only five fighters (and she doubted she was even counted as one), despite what Zeno said to the contrary. But Yona knew deep down that that wasn’t the real issue.... it was that she really didn’t want to go after Soo-won at all. It was too soon, and her lingering feelings would not disappear so easily, as Ik-soo had gently pointed out. No, what she really wanted, what she _needed_ to do, was to continue to help those who needed her. She would undo the mistakes her father had made, no matter how little of a difference it made in the grand scheme of things, and she could best do that from outside the castle, as she was now.

Yona smiled a little as she walked back to the cottage. Ik-soo was kind of an airhead, but he was wise and, when it mattered, he knew exactly what to say. Yoon would never admit it, but he cared for him deeply, and she was so grateful that nothing worse had happened to Ik-soo while he was absent.

_Come to think of it though, Zeno reminded me of him ever since we met him... who knew he would say something so insightful?_ It was true that he had given off the same kind of vibe during their conversation the night after he appeared, but that had been the only time up until now. She sighed. _I know it’s too soon to judge him; we only just met, after all. ...But I feel like the way he was today and back then was the real him... I wonder if he acts silly like that on purpose then? But if so... why?_

Yona arrived back at the house, but saw no one around. Maybe Hak and Kija were out sparring like they had mentioned earlier. _Well, that’s typical for them at this point I suppose, she lamented again._

Upon entering the house to see if anyone was there, Yona was surprised to spot Zeno, just barely visible in one of the side rooms. He was sitting on the floor in the middle of the room with his back to her, and he didn’t seem to hear her when she approached.

“Oh, Zeno! I’m glad I found you; the others seem to have disappeared. But I wanted to tell you I have an answer to the question you...”

She trailed off when Zeno continued to sit where he was, still not seeming to acknowledge her presence, and she wondered if something was wrong.

“Zeno?” Yona called worriedly. She circled around to the front of him, and kneeled down so she could see him better... and what she saw unsettled and worried her even more.

Zeno had a blank look on his face, as if he had just seen a ghost, and he was gazing at the floor and rubbing his hand over it slowly, as if it was the most important thing in the world. She could also see tear tracks on his cheeks... and he had a flower clenched in his other hand.

Yona was frightened, to say the least. As she had just been thinking earlier, she didn’t know Zeno that well at all yet... but she did know that she _didn’t want to see him like this._ It felt... _wrong_. So very wrong from the happy, overly cheerful Zeno that had been on display this whole time... and even wrong from the thoughtful Zeno from earlier.

Before she could try to snap him out of his shocked, trance-like state, Zeno moved. He stood up slowly, still ignoring her, and then leaned down again and very deliberately placed the flower down on the floor. He stared at it for a second, pondering something, and then turned around and calmly left the house. Yona followed him, but still keeping her distance, selfishly wanting to see what else he would do before she tried again to make her presence known. _He’s so... different. What is going on?!_

When she reached the doorway, she spied Zeno talking to Ik-soo, who must have just returned from the waterfall. Ducking back behind the inside of the wall, she peered out and tried to figure out what they were discussing. It was unfortunately impossible to distinguish their words, but she could hear Zeno’s emotionless murmurs, his head down, and then she saw Ik-soo nod.

Zeno entered the house again, and Yona pressed herself up against the wall, trying to hide herself. He must have still been quite out of his senses, because he didn’t notice her at all despite how terrible her hiding place was. After a few moments, he came out again with... a jug? Then it hit her. _He must be getting more flowers... what is so special about that room?_

He entered the woods off the side of the path, and returned in about ten minutes with a bunch of the same flowers as before in the jug, confirming her suspicions. After this, Zeno walked off in the direction of the waterfall, and came back with the jug filled with water.

Finally, he entered the cottage again and went back to that same little room, Yona watching him all the way. He picked up the flower he had first, put it in the jug with the others, and set the jug down in the middle of the floor. Zeno crouched there in front of it for a long while, and then he spoke quietly, Yona just barely able to make out his words.

“...Zeno never thought he would find his way back here... but... Zeno hopes these make up for his long absence... Kaya.”


End file.
